Vulnerable
by Unattainable Dreams
Summary: Yugi had always thought that nothing could hurt Yami. He was invincible in his eyes, but that's not true. Yami was just as subject to pain as others and Yugi never imagined that he would be the one to inflict such pain. –Prompt Exchange Challenge-


**A/N: Hello! I'm here with my first **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! **_**fanfic. Woo! Anyway, this here is a product of the Prompt Exchange Challenge I started. For information regarding the challenge, visit my profile. The other participants of this challenge are Lord Divestre Croft, demonegg, Yami Alchemist, and S.K. Evans. Check them out. :D And, if you have time, please tell me anything that I've done wrong in this oneshot. I'd be ever so grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** or **_**Labyrinth**_**. Or the card games mentioned in this.**

**Prompt: "What's said is said."****Jareth the Goblin King (**_**Labyrinth.)**_

* * *

It was typical weekend. Joey was over at Yugi's playing game after game. Ranging from video games, board games, and card games. The current game of choice was Shithead, or Karma as Yugi's grandpa knew it. It was the nice name. Yugi would not dare tell his grandpa that he had been playing games called Shithead, Fucking Nines (or, according to Joey, Fucking Nuns), and Bastard. No, no, Yugi was a nice boy. Therefore, his card games had to have nice names.

Now, Shithead was a game that, when played with two, tended to have seemly endless endings. This hand between Yugi and Joey was one such example. It would not end unless someone either slipped up or gave up. Neither of the two wished to accept defeat so easily so the second option was out.

Yami had been observing in his transparent form next to Yugi. He had played the game plenty of times, so he knew how frustrating this part of them game could get. Being the generous little dead guy he was, he decided he would lend his help to his host.

"Aibou," Yami called, taking Yugi's attention of the game, "If you would like, I could take over and—"

Yugi glared. Not pouted. Glared. Then he turned back to the game and continued the torment.

The once Pharaoh was stunned. Yugi had never glared at him before, or anyone else as far as he could remember. So he was quiet and returned to watching the game. He assumed Joey would slip soon.

He did not and the game continued. It was no longer fun for either of the two. Joey even muttered something about never playing two-player again.

Yami spoke up again, "If you just let me take over, I could—"

"I don't need you!" Yugi shouted. He was at his breaking point and Yami was not helping, even though Yami thought he was being helpful.

He stares at Yugi for a brief moment, his eyes searching for something that would say Yugi did not mean it. Nothing. And he disappears. Back to the puzzle, to his soul room, and away from Yugi. He closes the mind link and, for the first time in a long time, he feels truly alone. Hurt, even. And that surprised him. He was past Pharaoh for Ra's sake. How could he take a few harmless words to heart? Because, despite his current form, he was human.

As Yami continued to wallow in despair, Yugi went back to the card game from hell. He did not realize that Yami had taken what he said as the truth. He did not mean it like that. Yugi was nice, right?

Joey then slipped up, the game ever closer to the end. It continued for a little longer before Yugi laid down his last card.

"Sorry, Joey," Yugi grinned, "Looks you're the shithead."

Joey scowled at the remaining cards in his hand and threw them down on the table, "No more two-player, Yug. I'd rather be Kaiba's slave. I'd even put on that dog costume for him if it meant I wouldn't hafta play this."

Yugi smiled, gathered the scattered cards up, and began shuffling, "What should we play next?"

"Nothin'," Joey replied, "I need to get home." He stood up, gathered what little belonging he brought with him, and headed towards the door. "An' you have someone to apologize to," he said and walked out the door.

Yugi blinked twice, not really understanding his friend's words. He put the cards back in the case while he pondered what Joey had meant. And then it hit him. Yami.

_He knows I didn't mean it, right? _Yugi thought as his breath grew heavy. _I'll just talk to him. He'll understand. Oh…I hope he understands…_

**"Mou hitori no boku?" **he called with a slight tremble laced in his voice.

No answer.

**"Yami? Please, I just want to talk."**

No answer.

Yugi then realized that the mind link had closed. Yami could not hear him; he did not want to hear him. Yugi felt hurt. Yami had never done this before. They could always communicate through the mind link. He winced once he realized that he caused this. A few tears appeared in his eyes, but now was no time for crying. He wiped them away and made the journey into his own soul room.

Once there in the childish, toy-filled, mess, he rushed to the door and into the hallway. He reached for the door knob, but it was locked. _Locked?_ he thought to himself, _It's never been locked before, has it?_

"Yami!" he called through the door, desperate that his apology be heard, "If you can hear me, please listen. I didn't mean what I said. I was caught up in the game. And…and…I'm s-sorry." Tears began to stream down his face, making him choke on his words. "I didn't m-mean it! I…I do need you!"

The door opened and Yugi found himself in Yami's arms. "I understand," Yami replied, his voice lacking something Yugi could not point out, "I accept your apology."

Whatever Yami's voice lacked that day did not matter to Yugi. He had Yami back. Things would go right back to normal. At least, Yugi thought it would.

* * *

Since the day Yugi told him he was not needed, Yami changed. No one noticed except Yugi. Yami had been quieter and he was not that talkative to begin with. He only ever spoke when absolutely necessary. Even when dueling, he was different. He had lost his commanding voice and confidence. Now, he would still duel well, but he did it in an apathetic way.

Yugi hated what had become of the proud once Pharaoh, but he hated himself even more. He caused it. If he would not have said those words, Yami would probably be the same. He drove himself to try to change it. To try to change Yami back to Yami.

But how? Yugi knew, because things slip through the mind link, that Yami felt worthless, unneeded, and weak. Weak because he should not have taken what Yugi said to heart.

So Yugi tried everything he could think of to make Yami feel needed, but it did not work. Yami was too damned stubborn and Yugi was too damned nice. Honestly, though, it was not either of their faults, really.

Once something is said, that is it. No turning back. No amount of "Take it back!" will ever change it. It is done. For the moment, Yugi's words would continue to haunt Yami, but one day, Yami will be able push what Yugi said to the back of his mind. Not now, though. It would take time. Yugi would be patient with him. Things will go back to normal.

Yugi, he never thought that such a thing would be able to hurt Yami. He had thought him to be invincible to everything. Physical and emotional pain included. He was wrong. Yami was like everyone else. Vulnerable. And he never thought that he would be the one to hurt Yami.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, Shithead is a real card game. Bastard (or elevator) and Fucking Nines (the real name being Red Dragon) are invented card games. They're on pagat. Check them out. They're really fun.**


End file.
